Dimanche bazar
by Swiny
Summary: Juju est la standardiste du département des miracles, paradoxes et réalités improbables. Son job est donc de s'occuper des demandes de clients qui peuvent aussi bien être des dieux, des personnages de jeu vidéo, des humains célèbres, des aliens, des doubles-maléfiques, etc. Son seul jour de congé est le dimanche. Alors pourquoi, c'est le seul jour où tout part dans la folie?
1. Prologue

**Dimanche bazar**

Avertissement: Cette histoire m'appartient à moi et uniquement moi. De même que ces personnages et leurs aventures. Si jamais vous souhaitez les employer, vous devez m'envoyer un message et avoir mon autorisation. Les mentions indirectes à certains personnages célèbres issus d'autres œuvres appartiennent à leur auteurs respectifs.

Infos de pré-lecture:

[Pensée]

-Dialogue

* * *

Cher lecteur mécontent des miracles non-arrivé tel que: un professeur faisait une chute dans les excaliers, un manque de nourriture pour vos monstres, une chance inouïs à un QCM, une catastrophes évités, un manga sorti plus tôt que prévu, votre pire ennemi mort et enterré, un accident de produit chimique vous offrant de superpouvoirs, etc.

Je tiens tout d'abord à signaler que cela est de votre faute et uniquement de la votre. Si vous n'avez pas prier aussi fort, je ne serai peut-être pas encore en train de baver sur mon clavier divin à faire cliquer le tout avec les rouages du destin. Parfois je me demande si vous savez même que j'existais en premier lieu? Je sais que je ne suis pas très connu dans vos mythologie mais vous pourriez faire un effort! Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas et c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à m'adresser à vous de la sorte.

Tout d'abord, je vais commencer par le début. Mais par quoi pourrais-je commencer? Par mon prénom, cela me semble être une bonne idée. Je me nomme "Juju". Je sais mes parents n'avaient aucunes imaginations. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerai me dire car une sous-entité divine n'a pas vraiment de parent en tant que soit. Je dois gérer ce fameux département divin nommé le "MPRI" alias le département des miracles, paradoxes et réalité improbables. J'aime le surnommé "département des cas désespérés".

Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment à quel point je me suis fait avoir quand les "Entités" ont décidés de me refiler ce job. Pour vous la faire courte, je passe 6 jours par semaines à me faire harceler de mail, lettre, sms, contacts téléphoniques et télépathiques ainsi qu'holographiques à devoir régler des problèmes. Jusqu'ici, on pourrait dire que je joue juste le rôle de la secrétaire trop peu payer pour son travail. Si seulement j'étais payée! Enfin, je m'égare...

Donc, je disais que je devais répondre à mes contacts mais ce que je n'ai pas encore dit qui sont mes contacts! Vous les humains n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre de vos vies pathétiques mais si vous voyez la mienne! Avez-vous déjà dû traiter avec une invasion extraterrestre? Jouer au poker avec des démons? Nourrir un cerbère? Faire réincarner une âme? Guérir une maladie incurable? Vous avez raison, je n'ai jamais fait directement cette dernière.

Mais bon! Vous passez votre temps à jouer sur vos consoles, lire des fanfictions et faire des études. J'aimerai avoir une existence pépère. heureusement, il existe une solution à mon problème. J'ai réussi à grappiller une journée de congé chaque semaine d'un de mes patrons. Ce jour béni qu'est le dimanche est ma seule journée de repos dans mon existence complète.

Alors, bande d'ingrat, expliquer-moi pourquoi Est-ce la seul jour où je me fais harceler par les trucs les plus bizarre?

Cela m'énerve actuellement à un point pas possible. Je devrais faire une liste des choses que je déteste. Je l'intitulerai "Raisons pour laquelle je déteste me faire harceler le dimanche car...":

1) Je ne peux pas me reposer

2) Je ne peux pas réfléchir calmement à ma vie

3) Je ne peux pas m'amuser

4) Je loupe des épisodes de mon feuilleton favori

5) Je dois supporter un jour de plus la bêtise dite humaine, monstrueuse, divine, iconographique, etc.

6) Je ne peux pas chanter les paroles de mes musiques préférés sans me faire interrompre

7) Impossible de prendre une douche sans que le téléphone sonne.

8) J'en ai marre de devoir supporter une compagnie quelconque.

9) Je reçois l'impression que je vais devenir folle.

89674) J'ai perdu du temps à faire une liste de ce que je déteste depuis bientôt 14h.

Oui, c'est officiel, je déteste les dimanches! Vous voulez des exemples? Et mais attendez où allez-vous?! Non, n'allez pas dans le département de la mémoire! Je... Bon ben tant pis...

* * *

Voilà, les vrais moments marrants vont arriver dans les chapitres suivants. Comme dit dans mon profil, il n'y aura aucunes cohérences après ce chapitre. Ce seront juste des chapitres qui vous montreront les aventures loufoques qu'à dû gérer cette pauvre Juju. Je tiens avant de réellement commencer à remercier "Nekokucha" qui m'a réellement inspiré pour cette histoire. Voilà, tout est dit et accompli, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!


	2. Poker infernal

**Dimanche** **bazar**

Résumé: Juju est la réceptionniste du département des miracles, paradoxes et réalités improbables. En tant que tel, son job est de s'occuper des demandes de clients qui peuvent aussi bien être des dieux, des personnages de jeu vidéo, des humains célèbres, des aliens, des doubles-maléfiques ou d'autres créatures… Son seul jour de congé semble être le dimanche. Alors pourquoi c'est toujours ce jour-là que les choses les plus étrange lui arrive ?

Avertissement: Cette histoire m'appartient à moi et uniquement moi. De même que ces personnages et leurs aventures. Si jamais vous souhaitez les employer, vous devez m'envoyer un message et avoir mon autorisation. Les mentions indirectes à certains personnages célèbres issus d'autres œuvres appartiennent à leur auteurs respectifs.

Bonne lecture !

Info de pré-lecture:

[Pensée]

-Dialogue

* * *

Notes:

Swiny : Il y a fort longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

Chlo : Ben, en fait, les enfers, ce n'est pas si loin, tu sais…

Swiny : Oui, tu as raison. C'était donc il y a fort longtemps…

Chlo : Et aussi, ça ne fait que 2 heures que la partie a eu lieu.

Swiny : Ah ! Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à contester MON histoire ?!

Chlo : En fait, c'est la mienne. Si si, je suis dedans et tu m'utilises dans presque toutes tes aventures. Donc, elle est fondamentalement la mienne. D'ailleurs si on parlait de mes droits d'adaptation ?

Swiny : « Soupir »

Chlo : Bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Aller, raconte-là MON histoire !

Swiny : Tu es très généreuse et magnanime

Chlo : Oui, je sais ! Tu m'as créé comme ça.

Swiny : C'était du sarcasme… Donc, je disais, il y a deux heures, quelque part dans un coin paumé aux enfers.

* * *

 **Dimanche bazar - poker infernal -**

-Uno ! Hurla Chlo

J'avais envie de me gifler. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici encore moi ?! Ah oui ! Je m'étais grossièrement kidnapper par Chlo, une démone plutôt excentrique et Cam, une extraterrestre, car il leur manquait un joueur pour un poker royal. Non pas que j'en étais mécontente, j'étais une vraie fan de l'Apocalypse totalement invraisemblable de Chlo qui ne se passera probablement jamais. Nan ! Là où j'étais mécontente, c'est quand j'avais été balancé dans un vortex interdimensionnel alors que je jouais sur ma console de jeu depuis 3 heures pour enfin arriver à la fin d'un niveau particulièrement difficile qui me bloquait depuis des mois… Et ce, juste avant la sauvegarde ! Oui, j'estimais donc que j'avais le droit d'être énervée. Ça et le fait que personne ne savait visiblement jouer au poker !

-Hé ! Cria Emy à son tour. Comment as-tu fait un « Uno » avec un 5ième as de pique noir ?

Honnêtement, Emy était la seule à ne pas être bizarre, du moins, dans mes fréquentations dimensionnelles. Car franchement, j'avais comme amis/boulets/etc. : un extraterrestre prêt à condamner la planète à une destruction massive, une démone royale qui provoquera l'Apocalypse et se plaçait en tant qu'impératrice des chats, une fille qui ne cessait de chercher à me poignarder le dos dans le sens le plus littéral du terme. Alors, si Emy, se transformait du jour au lendemain en personnage de manga sous mes yeux, ça ne me ferait qu'hausser un sourcil invisible. Cela ne me surprendrait absolument pas. Pas plus que si je découvrais que mon double-maléfique existait vraiment… Quoi ?!

-Attendez ! Cria Maty, ma poignardeuse auto-proclamé. Je croyais qu'on jouait avec un système de dés !

-Oui mais seulement si tu invoques le roi de cœur rouge en sacrifiant ton valet noir et ton 1 de trèfles rouges… Renchéris automatiquement l'alien du groupe.

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de mon envie de me gifler ? Oui ? Bon, tant pis. Désolé de cette répétition.

-Dites les filles ! Je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, il va bientôt être 21h30 et je…

-NON ! Hurlèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Je me renfonçai dans mon siège et soupirai. Qu'avais-je fait au bon dieu pour être venu ici ? Ah oui ! Je l'avais mis sous écoute plusieurs heures plus tôt. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Il faut dire qu'entre lui avec ses problèmes d'équilibres cosmisques et un barbu en robe grise qui voulait m'envoyer chercher un anneau… De toute façon, sur le moment, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas important. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes avec sa femme, allez savoir ! Il n'empêche que je ne savais toujours pas comment m'échapper et qu'il n'y avait pas de papillons aux enfers ? Ben quoi ! Il fallait bien que je lui donne un moyen de communication au vieillard ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du S-aiLe-S ?

Je sortis de mes réflexions en voyant une sorte de diable se pencher vers moi avec un petit sourire diabolique. Cela me fit un frisson dans le dos, une chose peu commune avec moi, cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une chose.

-Maty, retire ton poignard de là tout de suite. Dis-je l'air de rien alors qu'elle remit dans son fourreau une dague en argent.

-Désolé, me dit-elle, mauvais habitude !

-Au fait, Juju, où elles sont tes consciences ? Me demanda Emy.

-Pas là ! Répondis-je automatiquement avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent sur mes épaules pour se disputer tout les deux. Encore…

En regardant Chlo qui trichait normalement aux cartes à ma gauche et m'observait avec un air pensif, je savais qu'elle allait me poser une question sadique. Elle me posait toujours des questions sadiques dans ces moments-là. Je crois que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle Cam l'avait repérer en premier lieu sur terre. Et aussi parce qu'elle était totalement masochiste et diabolique doublé d'une adepte du tao « CTVPELPAS ». Vous savez, ce fameux tao qui veut dire « Comment torturez vos proches et les poussées aux suicides ».

-Et si on jouait au monopoly ! Dis-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Elles me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle. Pour un peu, je me sentirai vexée.

-Très bien, je vote pour ! C'est le jeu où on doit tuer une personne au hasard et deviner comment il est mort ? Je peux commencer ? Me demanda Maty, poignard en main et regardant attentivement ma gorge.

-Mais non ! C'est celui où on pose des questions de cultures générales du genre « où est la planète des anti-fées ? » et où on doit donner la bonne réponse évidemment ! Dit Cam parfaitement sûr d'elle.

-Attendez ! Temps mort ! Je croyais qu'on jouait à ça avec des jetons. Continua Emy.

-Oui mais seulement si tu finis le cube ! Cria presque Chlo pour se faire entendre par-dessus la discussion.

-Le cube ? Lui demandais-je pas sûre de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

-Ben oui, le cube de rubix ! Me répondirent-elles tous en même temps.

[Par tous les dieux possibles du répertoire des miracles, des paradoxes et des réalités improbables, s'il vous plait, sauvez-moi de cette soirée.] Pensais-je avec force.

-Salut ! Je suis de retour d'une visite de tes cauchemars. Petit ange parfait n'est pas encore là ? Qu'ai-je donc manqué en moins d'une demi-journée ? Fis un minuscule personnage perché sur mon épaule gauche ressemblant à une version de moi-même vêtu de rouge avec des cornes et un trident noir.

[Oh non !] Criais-je mentalement.

Cela allait être une très longue soirée...

* * *

Jusqu'à la prochaine aventure !


End file.
